Lithium-ion batteries are particularly well adapted to portable electronic equipment due to their energy density and to their time stability in terms of charge and discharge cycles.
A lithium-ion battery generally comprises the following assembly:                a positive electrode (cathode) comprising a lithium-based material,        a negative electrode (anode), generally made up of carbon, for example, of graphite.        
Reversible exchanges of Li+ ions between the cathode and the anode ensure its operation. At the cathode level, the materials having the strongest energy are superstoichiometric layered lithium oxides. They enable to reach proper specific capacities (250 mAh/g). However, they have many disadvantages, mainly due to the participation of oxygen in the electrochemical processes, among which:                a strong irreversibility at the first cycle;        a structural instability;        a cycling potential loss.        
To overcome these problems, it has been envisaged to use materials of Rock-Salt structures (of NaCl type), for example:                document WO 2009/120156 discloses the Li2FeTiO4 material having a 130-mAh/g capacity at C/20 and 60° C. between 3.9 V and 1.9 V        document CN 104269520 discloses the Li2FeTiO4 material having a graphite coating and a 200-mAh/g capacity at C/30 between 5 V and 1.5 V,        document JP 2013-206746 discloses the Li2NiSi1−xTixO4 material with 0<x<1 having a 120-mAh/g capacity at C/20 between 4 V and 2 V,        document WO 2014/73700 describes the Li2Ni(1-x-y)CoxMnyTiO4 material with x>0, y>0, having a 230-mAh/g capacity at C/100 between 4.8 V and 2 V.        
However, even if Li2NiTiO4-type materials having a disordered NaCl structure have a high theoretical capacity (290 mAh/g), based on the oxidation of Ni2+ in Ni4+ only, these materials have a too low ion conductivity, thus limiting the performance of the material.
The Applicant has developed a new lithium-containing material having an ion conductivity greater than that of materials of Li2NiTiO4 type and a theoretical specific capacity that can reach or exceed 250 mAh/g.